kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Mai-High Delinquents
The Mai-high delinquents are a small trio in the manga that acts as minor antagonists throughout the series. The three of them continue to appear frequently, receiving the role of the usual delinquents. Character Overviews 1) Ryou ("Ryou-kun") He is the leader of the trio as he usually is the first one to speak and/or attack. He is very stubborn and tends to act cool. He is tall and has black hair that goes to his neck. His real name is (中村良輔　''nakamura ryousuke''). 2) Hat-wearing Blonde Delinquent He is part of the trio. He is supportive of Ryou, the seemingly leader of the trio. He is also the one who reveals Ryou's name. His cap is always seen put on backwards. 3) Fat Delinquent A part of the trio. Not much of him is revealed yet, as he only appears so rarely. Personality The common trait all of them share is their foul and mean behavior. They've only been seen "bullying" girls (and Keima) and their leader even used a pocket-knife (a metal-baton in the anime) to try and attack Kusunoki. However, once this facade is removed, they are revealed to be complete cowards. Nikaidō-sensei often beats them up. Character History Samurai Girl Arc The trio first appeared when Elsie accidentally bumped into them. Refusing to be appeased by Elsie's apologies, they try to hit her but was told by Keima to be parsley people and mob characters. Upon hearing that, the trio begin to vent their anger on Keima. Later, Kusunoki, who was passing by, tells them not to bully the weak. Their leader, Ryou, pulls out a metallic baton (pen-knife in the manga) and threatens to slash Kusunoki. However, Kusunoki easily dodges them and scares them away soon enough. Haqua Arc The trio were spotted again when Keima brings Haqua to "A place which emits negative energy". Angered that they are interrupted, they charge at both of them. In the end, they got beaten by Haqua. Teacher Trainee Arc The delinquents appear yet again where they litter on their way to school. Jun tells them to pick it up, but they ignore her. Twice. They are also later shown to get beaten up by Nikaido. Godzilla Sister Arc The delinquents appear again and bullies Keima after Elsie bumps into them once again, only to be scared off by Hinoki when she shows her strength. Old Conquest Arc After Kanon's confession, the trio later harassed Keima about the news but was beaten up by Haqua (disguised as Elsie) again. Later, the trio was once again attacked by Yui (to prove to Keima that she can defend him). After a few days, two of them cut in line in front of Lune to buy Taiyaki. They are scared away when Lune starts rambling and stabs herself. Trivia *Ironically, the delinquents are usually beaten up or scared off by girls. *The trio also are from Tamiki Wakaki's other series, Seikesshou Albatross, and they are first shown bullying Asakura. *Ryou holds the title of "Lonely Butterfly" according to the official guide book. Quotes *''(To Keima) "Who are you calling Parsley!? Otamegane!"'' (Chapter 18, p 5) *''(To Keima) "C'mon, tell us what kind of juice Kanon-chan likes! Tell us you maggot!"'' (Chapter 118, p 9) Category:Group Category:Male Characters Category:Maijima